Coded Messages: Dark Samus's Rise
by theclownsarethere
Summary: This is a sequel to my previous coded message series, Ridley's Plea. This story now takes place during the events of metroid prime 2 where dark samus gets a voice as she and samus argue on and off through everything. Samus finds she is more than a mere monster and has to face that as they swap words and charge beams.
1. Chapter 1

**Coded Message #1.**

To: Samus Aran.

From: Dark…

Subject: I Will Have Revenge.

Hello Samus, I have finally arrived at a planet with enough power to sustain me for an eternity and make me into a god. You probably don't know who I am and I'm not about to spoil the surprise.

Now I know things, things no one else besides you could possibly know. I know what you did on Tallon IV so recently Samus and I am very disappointed in you.

Ridley offered you a chance, he offered us a chance, yet you refused to take it and killed him as a result. He offered us the chance to lead his armies and right our wrongs with his people. Now I don't care for space pirates but Ridley was different and even you can see that.

Now I know what your mission is Samus and I will be here waiting for you. Galactic federation troops aren't the only thing on Aether so I'll make sure there's a warm welcome from me.

-Dark…


	2. Chapter 2

**Coded Message #2.**

To: Dark…

From: Samus Aran.

Subject: How Do You Know All This.

Your messages are coded in a frequency and method only I use alongside a select number of others, yet I don't know who you are.

I'm headed to the planet Aether to save galactic federations troops and that's it. I am no evil force and I never have been. That said don't get in my way whoever you are. I don't know you yet, but if you mess with me I will end your existence. Don't try anything stupid and stay out of my way whoever you are. This is your last warning…

-Samus Aran.


	3. Chapter 3

**Coded Message #3.**

To: Samus Aran.

From: Dark...

Subject: A Warm Welcome.

Did you know I've been here for nearly half a cycle already. This planet has much to offer you and apparently your ship now knows that well enough since a lightning strike sent it down.

Now I am waiting for you Samus. I know what you've done and you can't run from that anymore. Follow the path ahead of you and we'll meet. I guarantee you'll follow me, curiosity always kills you my cat.

-Dark...


	4. Chapter 4

**Coded Message #4.**

To: Dark…

From: Samus Aran.

Subject: You My Cat.

Truth is I am rather fond of cats, but little else amuses me. I'll tell you that I value life but I will not let innocents die when I can help it. Whoever you are I doubt you are simply a cat and I doubt you have even a shred of power compared to me.

I am starting into the depths of the planet now so soon we shall meet if you are as close as I think you are.

I'll make sure to kill you my sweet.

-Samus Aran.

 **Author's Notes: I'm back… ready to have some fun?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coded Message #5.**

To: Samus Aran.

From: Dark...

Subject: Splinter Hive.

Good to see you have changed much since we last were one. When I was you I thought the world was better with my help, that all the killing helped some greater purpose. Truth is there is no point and there is nothing worth working for.

Let me tell you as you dive deeper into this splinter hive that there is nothing worth working for, especially no sense of good. Since I left you I found that there is only one beauty and that is the perfect blue of pure phazon. The pirates have the right idea but they don't have the tools to harvest it that I do.

Soon we shall meet and I will make you pay for your arrogance.

-Dark… I hoped you would have learned by now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Coded Message #6.**

To: Dark...

From: Samus Aran.

Subject: Zombies?

Hello whoever you are. Truth is I don't care about anything and anyone if I need to tell the truth. I don't know how you know what you know unless you tapped the messages between me and Ridley.

I've found that the galactic federation troops around here are dead now reposed by some dark energy. I don't know what it is, but I doubt you're behind this.

Whatever you think you know the truth is you don't. If you really knew me you would understand what is going on and why I do what I do.

-Samus Aran: If you have any brain cells you'll run for your life while you still can.


	7. Chapter 7

**Coded Message #7.**

To: Samus Aran.

From: Dark...

Subject: I Know You.

I told myself that story a thousand times, I told myself it was all okay because my parents were dead. I said it was okay because I was avenging the chozo and stopping evil from spreading across the galaxy.

But did you ever wonder about the space pirates? Are they really pirates after all when they spend so much of their time and money on science? They build weapons to defend themselves from you and the federation, they aren't really bad after all. The pirates were given power by mother brain, and so they used that power to advance their understanding of the universe in the same way as the chozo really. Yet you murdered them as such.

Take a look around bounty hunter, shoot a wall with your charge beam and you'll see that the enemy is reflected right back to you. You are the problem, a problem I will soon eliminate. I'm only 3 rooms away, come find me.

-Dark...


	8. Chapter 8

**Coded Message #8.**

To: Dark...

From: Samus Aran.

Subject: I've Got You.

I know you're in the next room. I've tracked you down and there is nowhere to run. I'd like to see you face to face. Whether you are a pirate, a federation trooper, a computer, I don't care. No matter what I'm going to enjoy watching you die.

-Samus Aran.


	9. Chapter 9

**Coded Message #9.**

To: Samus Aran.

From: Dark...

Subject: Come On Through.

I thought you'd really like to see me face to face to see me in full as I am. I opened the rift, and am now in a good place to talk. Come on through if you aren't scared. Come on through and fight me.

-Dark… I know you better than anyone else. You will come after me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Coded Message #10.**

To: Dark…

From: Samus Aran.

Subject: What You've Done.

I'm not dead. I walked through the rift and found you. You tried to kill me and so did those creatures. They stole my gear from me, they ripped nearly all I had right from under my armor like it was tissue paper.

Still I saw your face, I saw who you really are. You have some explaining to do. Until then I will recover and I will hunt you down.


	11. Chapter 11

Coded Message #11.

To: Samus Aran.

From: Dark Samus.

Subject: Me and You.

Hello Samus, it's me, dark samus. I bet you thought I was dead, when you killed Ridley and defeated metroid prime I bet you thought you killed me. I remember dying at your hand, my body being torn apart as you sliced through me with my own phazon.

Well dear bounty hunter I am back. When you tried to leave I got your phazon suit, I got it along with everything that makes you you. I made a samus copy and rose from the darkness of death in my new form, dark samus.


	12. Chapter 12

**Coded Message #12.**

To: Dark Samus.

From: Samus Aran.

Subject: You.

I am not gone yet, and there is no way to take me down. You may have crippled my suit systems but I've had far worse gear in the past.

I don't know what you are trying to do you dark creton, but I am going to stop you and enjoy watching the life drain from your eyes.

Whatever your plan is it ends here. I will complete my mission and I will put a stop to you and whatever stays in my way. I will never lose, I will prevail.


	13. Chapter 13

**Coded Message #13.**

To: Samus Aran.

From: Dark Samus.

Subject: How Little I've Changed.

I'd hoped you would have changed, I hoped I would have learned my lesson I guess.

Uhh, truth is that the great evil the chozo spoke of isn't that evil. It's misunderstood… it's all calling to me. The more phazon I absorb the more powerful I become. As my power grows I may someday share this beauty with everyone. Soon enough all may have the peace that I have found, even you dear bounty hunter.

I am sorry to cripple you, but if you join me I can help you grow more powerful than you can possibly imagine. Our power can work together and we can live a life of great help instead of negative suffering. Come on Sammy, join me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Coded Message #14.**

To: Dark Samus.

From: Samus Aran.

Subject: Not Interested.

Guess what, I don't care if you're me or not, at least I'm not delusional about literally everything.

Phazon is an abomination that must be cleansed before it turns normal life into freakish monsters. The pirates believe that phazon can be harnessed just as you do. Truth is it cannot. Phazon will never do good and I will always stop it and stop you.

Whoever you've become you are not me anymore. I am headed to the alien civilization the trooper logs spoke of. There I will find what I can to help stop you and the pirates.

No matter what you will not get away.


	15. Chapter 15

**Coded Message #15.**

To: Samus Aran.

From: Dark Samus.

Subject: Where I'll Be.

Well it's sad that Ridley died and you did nothing to change and make peace. He offered you a great gift, a way out, yet you denied it and killed him because it was the easiest option.

I don't take the easiest way and I never will if it is not right. I will stop the pirates if they get in my way but I'm only after the blue power. Phazon is the future and I can feel that it is what I need to fix all problems.

Imagine a world where there is no war, where there is no conflict. Imagine what it would be to unite the space pirates and federation together in order to bring about great peace.

I may be just as responsible as you for killing Meta Ridley, but his death shall not be in vain. I will continue his legacy, I will unite everyone and everything.


	16. Chapter 16

**Coded Message #16.**

To: Dark Samus.

From: Samus Aran.

Subject: Dividing Instead of Uniting.

I came across the truth at a place called the great temple. I reached it and found luminoths are in charge of this planet. Aether is their home and they have suffered due to you and the dark Ing you allied yourself with.

The luminoths are peaceful and they were friends to the chozo. I will not let these creatures die to your twisted phazon or dark allies. I will stop you and the ing as well. Boy, this is going to be fun.


	17. Chapter 17

**Coded Message #17.**

To: Samus Aran.

From: Dark Samus.

Subject: Twisted As Always Sammy.

Well I must say that you are twisted as always Sammy. The ing are not my allies but the luminoths are no friends either. They didn't stop the meteor that brought phazon to this planet and they did not stop the ing.

The luminoths were weak, they were stubborn enough to think they had the power to stop a group of creatures only trying to survive.

Now I don't care what you do as long as you stay out of my way. The pirates have not been cooperative so I've had to kill all of them who dare to stand in my way. The dark world as they call it has the most blue power, so there I scoured all that I can so that I can better control my new powers.

I have so much power that you cannot imagine. No one can stop me.


	18. Chapter 18

**Coded Message #18.**

To: Dark Samus.

From: Samus Aran.

Subject: Corruption.

Well truth is I can stop you. I paid my first visit to the dark world and killed my first share of the creatures called the ing. I regained my jump boots and got bombs from earlier as well.

Don't think I can't destroy you. I have traced your location to the pirate base in Agon Wastes and I am going to defeat you.

Prepare to die.


	19. Chapter 19

**Coded Message #19.**

To: Samus Aran.

From: Dark Samus.

Subject: Fight Me.

I am here exactly in front of your path. Unlike phazon weapons you require dark energy to open portals to the dark world. The only viable weapon for your chozo technology is right where I am waiting.

Come and fight me Samus, killing you is a favor to the galaxy I am all too anxious to do. If you don't die initially then I will spread phazon into your mind. Soon enough you will join me whether you are willing to or not.


	20. Chapter 20

**Coded Message #20.**

To: Dark Samus.

From: Samus Aran.

Subject: It's Over.

I must say you put up a fight.

I expected you would die and you did, but you had powers.

You got what you deserved and whatever stupid vision you had is dead with you. You're dead and that's the end of it. I guess you'll never get to read this but… you have given me some things to think about.


	21. Chapter 21

**Coded Message #21.**

To: Samus Aran.

From: Dark Samus.

Subject: We're Not Done Until I Say We're Done.

Like always you underestimated me.

You know I remember metroid prime. I was a part of it at some point. Metroids don't have memories like humans, their cells retain electrical impulses for up to years after they die.

Imagine that Sammy… every metroid you killed lives on in pain long after you murdered them.

How does that make you feel? Can you even feel anything anymore?


	22. Chapter 22

**Coded Message #22.**

To: Dark Samus.

From: Samus Aran.

Subject: Life Goes On.

I guess you survived… somehow.

Well I don't care… about you, the metroids, or anyone anymore.

Truth is I didn't care about the Chozo until they were gone. I didn't care… until it was too late. Now I have been given the chance to save the luminoth, that's what I am going to do.


	23. Chapter 23

**Coded Message #23.**

To: Samus Aran.

From: Dark Samus.

Subject: Who Is Truly The Good?

Look, I know you are headed to the dark world with your new dark beam. I doubt I can stop you… at least for a few hours.

But are the luminoth truly the good guys? I mean the Ing took away all their energy except for one source. Now you want to reverse their work and take away the ing's life? They never asked to be born or to be killed.

Just consider what you'd do when someone tries to kill you. I doubt anyone who wants you to commit genocide is really a force for real good.


	24. Chapter 24

**Coded Message #24.**

To: Dark Samus.

From: Samus Aran.

Subject: The Light Beam.

I am headed towards a weapon that should extinguish the ing from existence. Truth is that their life doesn't matter, and I don't care about them.

I just need to take back what is mine and help out an alley of the chozo. That's it.


	25. Chapter 25

**Coded Message #25.**

To: Samus Aran.

From: Dark Samus.

Subject: Me.

I was once a creation of the chozo, a metroid who they released into the impact crator to soak up the phazon and die off. They sent me there to die, yet instead I became the strongest beast on the planet.

But maybe metroid prime… maybe that was never me and those memories are just ones I carry, like yours as well.

I thought about leaving you alone, walking away from all this… but I can't let anymore of the universe fall to your evil. You have killed for too long… and maybe I have too.

Still I believe in redemption, maybe you'll learn to as well. Good luck Sammy.


	26. Chapter 26

**Coded Message #26.**

To: Dark Samus.

From: Samus Aran.

Subject: The First Temple.

I am heading off to take away the first of the energy here.

You've given me some things to consider… I actually do feel bad about Ridley. The first time I killed him on Zebes… that just felt like revenge well served after he killed my parents in front of me… I know that memory is yours as well… it's something that defines us and forever will define us.

I could quit this business. I could sail off to some new solar system, relax, enjoy the money I've earned so far… but we both know we can't leave. I am going to save the luminoth and you are just going to try to stop me. Our decisions have already been made.

We are Samus Aran… our suits will always be soaked in blood.


	27. Chapter 27

**Coded Message #27.**

To: Samus Aran.

From: Dark Samus.

Subject: Love.

Do you still know what love is?

I didn't feel it for so long, I only felt the pain. That was before I left you and became something greater. The phazon… it changed me… it made me whole in a world of eternal bliss.

Don't you want that Sammy? You haven't felt love since Sylux… and we both know how that ended. I bet he's still out there, he would like to see you again, or me for that matter. But I am beyond these things. Phazon drives me, and it has kept me alive. I am going to get more, follow the pirates into Torvus and take this love from them… growing stronger and happier.


	28. Chapter 28

**Coded Message #28.**

To: Dark Samus.

From: Samus Aran.

Subject: Love Is Death.

To be attached is to be vulnerable, maybe that's why you go down so easy in a fight.

Sylux is dead to me, I'll kill him if he gets in my way again.

Truth is you aren't like me anymore. I thought you'd know that strength comes from not caring, from cutting emotions out of life.

I just killed the worm that guarded the dark energy and now I am going to restore agon. Emotions are weakness.


	29. Chapter 29

**Coded Message #29.**

To: Samus Aran.

From: Dark Samus.

Subject: The Difference Between Us.

Look Sammy… I know you have a lot of pain, but that is because of your emotional avoidance.

You tell yourself that you can run away from things, that you can make life right by collecting bounties, getting paid, and fighting for forces you deem good.

Still we lived with the chozo for a lot of years and you should know that they were wise people. They knew that balance is the key, not avoidance. Take a breath and think about what you are doing before you kill another full planet of innocent creatures.


	30. Chapter 30

Coded Message #30.

To: Dark Samus.

From: Samus Aran.

Subject: Right and Wrong.

You can't pretend to know the chozo better than I did. I know the difference between what is right and what is wrong. The ing are a group of darkness and hunger, thus I will annihilate them in order to save the Luminoth. One must live and one must die.


	31. Chapter 31

Coded Message #31.

To: Samus Aran.

From: Dark Samus.

Subject: Where This Will End.

Well Sammy… you don't stand a chance against me. With each burst of phazon I grow more and more powerful. You must remember that feeling, the feeling of the phazon within your system back on Tallon 4. You remember the crackle, the feeling of contentedness you haven't felt since you were with the chozo.

I bet you'd love to feel that again, and maybe someday you will again. You may try to restore the energy to the Luminoths temples, but if you do, I will stop you. Dark Aether has just as much of a right to exist as Aether. You have no right to commit a genocide, otherwise you are no better than mother brain who annihilated the Chozo.


	32. Chapter 32

Coded Message #32.

To: Dark Samus.

From: Samus Aran.

Subject: My Right.

I restored Agon Wastes' energy. All energy shall be returned to the Luminoth and taken from the Ing. I have the right to wipe out the Ing, they are simply animals. They have no conscious awareness and have tried to wipe out the Luminoth, a once great friend of the Chozo. Thus I will wipe the Ing from the face of Aether. If you stand in my way again then you will meet your end.


	33. Chapter 33

Coded Message #33.

To: Samus Aran.

From: Dark Samus.

Subject: Another Option.

Oh Sammy, how you barely know the difference between right and wrong. If you truly want to rid the problem of the Ing you simply need to cut the ties between the dark and light world. Restore another temple and then cut off travel between the dimensions. That way the luminoth are free and so are the Ing. Both can live and both can thrive without the annihilation of the other.


	34. Chapter 34

Coded Message #34.

To: Dark Samus.

From: Samus Aran.

Subject: Yeah Right.

What you're speaking of is impossible. These worlds are linked and nothing can stop that besides the annihilation of one. I choose the better of two options, one that frees the Luminoth and brings the end to the Ing. It is the only way.


	35. Chapter 35

Coded Message #35.

To: Samus Aran.

From: Dark Samus.

Subject: Think Again.

Well I'll make you a deal. You can restore the Torvus Bog energy without me standing in your way. But the Sanctuary energy must be left alone. Once the Bog is restored you can leave. I will absorb the rest of the phazon and then cut the bridges between the worlds. The phazon flux is what first created the gap between these worlds. The Ing didn't come out of nowhere, they were always here. The Dark world wasn't created by the meteor, it was simply revealed and linked by it. I can separate these worlds when I get enough power. That way both can live and neither Ing nor Luminoth will need to exterminate the other.


	36. Chapter 36

Coded Message #36.

To: Dark Samus.

From: Samus Aran.

Subject: Where This Needs To End.

I want you to stop messaging me. I am done talking to you and your nonsense. I don't even know why I bother putting up with it. Cutting the bridges is impossible, and you growing more powerful is out of the question. You tried to kill me earlier, and the more phazon you absorb the more corrupt you become. I'm destroying the Ing and the dark world, and if you stand in my way then… you'll die as many times as it takes til your body can't reform again.


	37. Chapter 37

Coded Message #37.

To: Samus Aran.

From: Dark Samus.

Subject: A Little Dark I'd Say.

I enjoy the conversation Sammy, I really do. It's great for a mother to take out her pain on her daughter. Then again, I share all your memories along with that of Metroid Prime. So I'd say that I know a little more than you do.

I'll also tell you that phazon doesn't corrupt. As radioactive as it may be, there is more to it than you may know or even than I may know as of yet. Right now your efforts do not concern me. I am taking what I want, and that is the phazon. I've offered to heal this world and only time will tell me when you choose to accept that.


	38. Chapter 38

Coded Message #38.

To: Dark Samus.

From: Samus Aran.

Subject: Nice Laugh In The Bog.

What was that all about? I go deep into Torvus and there I find you form long enough to laugh at me and then leave. Someone getting lonely? Or are you trying to tell me that you are everywhere I go? That you can get to me anytime and anywhere?

Well I'm flattered to get such attention. I've defeated the Alpha Blogg and I am headed to the dark world so I can obtain the tech I need to get the last key. Torvus will fall, and then I'm headed to the next temple.


	39. Chapter 39

Coded Message #39.

To: Samus Aran.

From: Dark Samus.

Subject: You Won't Believe How It Works.

You'll never understand Sammy. With each drop more I absorb… the more it all makes sense.


	40. Chapter 40

Coded Message #40.

To: Dark Samus.

From: Samus Aran.

Subject: Care To Elaborate?

I'm fighting this grapple guardian beast right now, but there's a little down time at the moment. So I thought I'd say hey and see what insane thing you're up to now. And it looks like that phase is over and his eye is turning into the weak spot. So I gotta run.


	41. Chapter 41

Coded Message #41.

To: Samus Aran.

From: Dark Samus.

Subject: HAHA.

Well it seems you're busy, so I'll tell you something. I'd like you to join me and be a part of the change in the galaxy. Once I thought I'd simply let you slip away, but now I don't think so. The phazon… it's the key to everything. It knows everything and everywhere. I can feel it, calling to me. But you don't have to take my word for it, you may find out soon enough.

Anyways, I'm growing more powerful by the minute. The hive mind is something I can feel, but also something I know I can control. It's how I found that I can move in parts yet recombine to the whole. I know how it all works now, and I'm going to know more with each drop. I'm starting to understand how the chozo did it, how they saw the ways the armor could be molded into new and better forms. I see it more and more…


	42. Chapter 42

Coded Message #42.

To: Dark Samus.

From: Samus Aran.

Subject: Temple 2 Goes Down.

There goes the bog. I have restored the energy and I am headed to the Sanctuary fortress. I hope you've got enough sense to run for it by this point, but that's unlike an idiot like you to do. If you're in the fortress I hope you'll present a challenge. I could use a good battle at a some point, the ing aren't putting up enough of a challenge.


	43. Chapter 43

Coded Message #43.

To: Samus Aran.

From: Dark Samus.

Subject: A Challenge Eh?

Well good for you Sammy. I'm a bit busy at the moment, but if you want a real challenge then you can always turn off your varia suit. I'll authorize you to turn it back on when you need it?


	44. Chapter 44

Coded Message #44.

To: Dark Samus.

From: Samus Aran.

Subject: Like I'd Be Dumb Enough To Do That.

Authorizing me to use my own abilities or not to use them? That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard of. I'm not going to take a single order like that ever again. I'm headed into the fortress, hit me with your best shot.


	45. Chapter 45

Coded Message #45.

To: Samus Aran.

From: Dark Samus.

Subject: Was That A Bridge?

Have fun getting across the bridge now Sammy. Haha, that was so much fun.


	46. Chapter 46

Coded Message #46.

To: Dark Samus.

From: Samus Aran.

Subject: That's Your Best Shot?

That was your best shot? I don't know how you even function. You're either a terrible shot or just trying to toy with me. You might as well just run now. No one is going to come save you and nothing will stand in my way.


	47. Chapter 47

Coded Message #47.

To: Samus Aran.

From: Dark Samus.

Subject: I'll Be Waiting.

Well, I know what you're after. I know what you plan to do, and I know how you're going to do it. You are so predictable Sammy. Still, I'm waiting for you. There is no way to restore the energy without facing me once more. This time we will see who is the better fighter. You may have bested me last time, but this time you stand little chance against me. I'll be waiting, come see me.


	48. Chapter 48

Coded Message #48.

To: Dark Samus.

From: Samus Aran.

Subject: I Thought You Said Life Was Precious.

You told me that I should have saved Ridley. You told me that you were different than me, that you saw things in a more compassionate way. You told me that I didn't know the Chozo properly and that I didn't value life as I should.

Yet I saw you wipe away 3 pirates right in front of me without a second thought. That's not something that a compassionate being does. I don't think your mind is straight, and I doubt it ever was. I'm going to get the echoes visor, and if you stand in my way then you shall die once again.


	49. Chapter 49

Coded Message #49.

To: Samus Aran.

From: Dark Samus.

Subject: Dominance must be established.

I haven't learned to control their minds yet, but when I do I will show them all a different way. Unlike you I do not just kill whoever is in my path, I have a plan for it all in the end, and a plan to end all suffering.

All struggle in the galaxy comes out of misunderstanding. Mother brain misunderstood the Chozo, and that's why she annihilated them. The pirates and the federation have killed millions of each other, and all because they can't overcome their differences and love one another.

And here the Luminoth and Ing can't understand each other. I once sought to close the gaps between worlds, but now I see how to unite them. The phazon can maintain the telepathic link, and I can unite the minds of the Ing and Luminoth. With enough phazon both species can see each other through me. Phazon allows the weak and strong to understand each other, I finally see that.

So stand out of my way. I will absorb enough power to unite these minds, then the minds of the whole galaxy. You can leave this place Sammy, or you can come in here and face me. I will not kill you, but I will weaken you enough to plant the phazon within you, and then you will learn to understand me and the peace I can share with the galaxy.


	50. Chapter 50

Coded Message #50.

To: Dark Samus.

From: Samus Aran.

Subject: End.

I don't believe you, and I never have. This galaxy can't be united by a crazy creature like you. I'm going to face you now, and you will die once more.


	51. Chapter 51

Coded Message #51.

To: Samus Aran.

From: Dark Samus.

Subject: Why I Let Go.

It's been a while, since you've killed me. It never feels good to die. I felt you cut through me and my life begin to fade. Yet you thought about reaching out to stop me from my fall. You may not be hopeless after all Sammy. Still, you can't beat me.

You will try to restore the Light world and kill an entire planet that has no need to die. I am getting closer to critical mass for connection. I will no longer both with you, but if you take the final energy from the Sky Temple, then I will stop you. I will slice you down and pry the energy from your suit. I will restore it and then I will plant the phazon energy in your mind so that you can see it too. Imagine what we can accomplish when we work together.


	52. Chapter 52

Coded Message #52.

To: Dark Samus.

From: Samus Aran.

Subject: I Am Doing What I Have To.

Look, this has all been fun, but this is the end for you if you stand in my way. You are no one compared to me, and so far you haven't delivered on besting me. I am the greatest bounty hunter in the universe, and I am no going to be stopped.


	53. Chapter 53

Coded Message #53.

To: Samus Aran.

From: Dark Samus.

Subject: Once Again.

Once again you fail to see your true options. You don't fight because you love it, you fight because it makes the pain easier. When the pirates killed your parents before you they didn't hurt you, they turned you into a weapon.

The Chozo gave you great power and you squandered it. You went off and used your power for revenge and blood. You have killed countless creatures, and that makes you no better than the space pirates.

I know this, because I have seen the world through your eyes. Now I see another way, and you need to see that as well.


	54. Chapter 54

Coded Message #54.

To: Dark Samus.

From: Samus Aran.

Subject: I Am Who I Am.

How I feel doesn't matter. The galaxy needs saving from scum that will destroy it. The pirates and Ing are a disease, a disease that I am curing.


	55. Chapter 55

Coded Message #55.

To: Samus Aran.

From: Dark Samus.

Subject: What You Fight For.

You fight for vengeance, but you also fight because you like it. The Chozo didn't see the evil in your heart, the burning rage and lust for blood. The federation then used that rage of yours for their own agenda.

If the federation could get their hands on phazon or the metroids then they would be no better than the pirates. They want power as much as the pirates, their only goal is to persist, dominate, and feed. Their empire has grown, and if you crossed them they'd stop you.

I have a better way. I want everyone to understand everyone else. Phazon can do that. With enough power everyone can live in harmony because they will all love and aid one another. There will be no more us and them, no more pirates and federation, there will just be bliss, happiness, and everyone living their own lives without hating or hurting others.


	56. Chapter 56

Coded Message #56.

To: Dark Samus.

From: Samus Aran.

Subject: The Sky Temple.

This is where it ends. I am approaching the final source of energy. You are too idealistic, you think that you can do great things, yet you don't have the power to back it up. I clean up messes, the ing and the pirates are dead to me, and soon they will be dead to everyone else. I am doing the galaxy a favor, and that is it.


	57. Chapter 57

Coded Message #57.

To: Samus Aran.

From: Dark Samus.

Subject: How This Ends.

You actually did it. You have killed a race of millions of creatures, pulled out all the energy from this world and set it on a course of slaughter.

But at the end of the day, I still accept you as you are. I cannot let you escape this place and kill all these creatures. If I die, then the Ing will die with me. But I will fight for them, and I will restore the energy to this planet and then connect the worlds with my mind. I'm powerful enough to get in minds now, and only your Chozo armor stops me from getting to yours.

I beg you to restore the energy. Do the right thing and let me save these creatures. Please… please…


	58. Chapter 58

Coded Message #58.

Personal Log: Samus Aran.

Subject: The End of Darkness.

Dark Aether is no more. Dark Samus put up a strong fight, but in the end she couldn't best me. Her own phazon bullets penetrated her shield and she was no more.

Now I leave to hunt a new bounty. The federation has received my report and headed off to Aether to study the phazon that remains. The pirates have little chance to get away with their secrets in federation space now.

Still… I wonder if Dark Samus remains. She was trapped in a dimension that collapsed, but I still feel an aching pain about her. I also looked into her eyes when she reached out for me before she died. The malevolence I expected wasn't there.

I don't want to read back through the messages she sent me, I'm worried that… I don't even know. What if she could have connected their minds? Would she have saved them?

No, no that's impossible. Phazon is nothing but radiation. It leaked into her mind and corrupted her til she was nothing more than a 3 eyed mutant beast. It was a mercy to end her delusional life and plans.

Now the universe is a little better a place, and with me helping the federation, it will get much, much better.


	59. Chapter 59

Coded Message #59.

Personal Log: Dark Samus.

Subject: Memories.

I can't believe she did it. I can't believe my mind was once one with hers. She… she wiped them out. Millions and millions of Ing… all gone.

It's so sad, so much unnecessary bloodshed. I felt like dying with them. I reached out for her one last time, and my fingers almost reached her. She beat me once more, and my failure cost a world its life.

Yet I remain, for the phazon has allowed me to live once more. My body is not yet together, but my mind remains. Soon the federation or the pirates will gather me up. Once I'm close enough to enough phazon, I will return.

Even after all that, I don't hate Samus. She did what she thought was best, and I couldn't get through to her with words. So, I'll do things differently this time.

I will meld the minds of the pirates. Mother brain once tried to control these creatures, getting them to work for her and splice and modify themselves.

I shall do the same. I know that the phazon can bend them to my will, and their armies shall become mine. I will go to their homeworld and use their power and technology to find where the source of phazon is. The chozo said the meteor on tallon 4 came from the sky, and the luminoths reported the same thing. That I can use.

The source of phazon, I know it is out there somewhere. As metroid prime… I can remember the sensation of being linked to the source. I could feel the connection and the power of the phazon. Yet now… I know that I can be that source. I can find the source code for the phazon, the creature that it all stems from. Then I can absorb the source and I can control the phazon. Then I shall spread it to the galaxy, uniting every mind to the understanding. Each planet will be turned to phazon and each mind with be linked to the source. Then everyone will love everyone else. There will be no more hate, and the galaxy will finally have been saved.

This is my mission, and nothing can stop me.

 **Author's Notes: I hope you've all enjoyed this story. If you think this series of stories is over, it's definitely not. Next up prime 3's events will unfold, and things will get interesting; I can promise you that.**


End file.
